The Son Of Avicii
by AaronReturn2005
Summary: Zac Bergling, a Swedish schoolboy discovers that when the class has an assignment on ancestors, he knows what he'll focus on. But how will the finished presentation turn out? A real person/OC fanfic by AaronReturn2005
1. Chapter 1

*This was inspired by the section in Captain Jimmy Cook Discovers Third Grade where James' class is given an ancestor assignment. Despite his personally-believed connection to James Cook (the guy who discovered Australia), he is meant to focus on proper family ancestors so he goes for the inventor of Thickening Agent E401 (who his granny used to live with)*

It was an ordinary day at Zac's school. He was busy chatting with his classmates and doing work. At the end of the day, his teacher made an announcement to the class:

"Here's our new assignment for all of you. You should do a project on one of your ancestors. It could be someone famous in your family, or it could be someone else! Let's see what you choose…"

"I know, I know!", said Zac. "I think you must be joking!", said the teacher.

He was referring to Avicii, but the teacher wouldn't find out until it was done.

Once the school day was over, and Zac was home at last, he told his parents he had some good news to share.

"What is it?", they said.

"My school's doing a project on ancestors, and I'm going to do Avicii!". They knew he would do it on him. "How did he die?", he questioned them.

"Um, it seemed to us at first that our famous big brother Tim forgot to return from his holiday at Oman, but later on we realised he had died during that, reporting it after we found out and we're still trying to figure it out cause we weren't there. A year later, we tried to pay tribute by finishing off some beats he left us with by adding vocals from those who worked with him. It was an outstanding success and fans still seem to take it as authentic Avicii music!"

"So that's why you were in the bedroom I'd thought you give to your next baby using the previous owner's compute-"

"You ARE our second and hopefully last baby. And we had permission to use his computer, since we knew the passwords and all."

"Wow! May I start doing research, by listening to his music?".

"You may go now,'' they said. "Bye!", he responded.

Zac arrived in his bedroom and looked up "Avicii" on YouTube, and he started listening to his biggest hits.


	2. Chapter 2

He was currently hearing the familiar guitar bassline from Wake Me Up, and listened to Aloe Blacc's soothing vocals. When the drop came through, he felt like he wanted to dance.

Going through the "greatest hits" playlist he choose, he saw great music videos and soon-to-be classic danceable songs. After finishing with some songs his parents worked on, he was wondering about what he sounded before making his first album.

Immediately he did some research on Wikipedia and slowly started listening to bits and pieces of his very early material, with cheesy basslines and very few successful hit singles (most famously Seek Bromance, Levels and I Could Be The One). He even learned Avicii hated Levels due to the large ammount of people requesting it to be played live and told people that there were other Avicii songs out there at the time, and it used a sample that was also used in another song that was a hit around the same time, only it was more prominent there and pop-ish.

"He sounded weird back then! Like a guy messing around with FL Studio and getting a small fanbase from those who heard his compositions in clubs", he thought to himself. He started working on his project, listening to some of his his deep album/unreleased cuts on the way.

"Avicii was born in Stockholm on 8th, September 1989. He was raised by two very nice parents, and he always wanted to be a DJ. But as you have to wait until you graduate from high school to get a contract, he shared his early compositions on forums until he got signed to an Australian dance label. His first release there was "Sound Of Now", and from there he released lots of music on that label.

Much of his earlier stuff was just basic EDM with some samples thrown here-and-there, and he would use his birth name to get stuff out of other labels, which brought him his first club hit, Bromance (later mashed up with another song as "Seek Bromance", which became a huge hit). It wasn't until Levels where he would get a hit out of his birth name, and he hated that fact, which resulted in both follow-ups flopping. When I Could Be The One came out, a collaboration with another DJ, it launched his commercial career as an artist with clubby pop hits, and the follow-up was even huger.

By that time, he had two full albums of this sort-of material that got him a new fanbase. In 2016, Avicii stopped touring yet people still want my parents to release them. He started working on new material in private, yet not much came out of it and it seemed like he was taking on a more-commercial-friendly style than usual. Thankfully he strangely disappeared during a holiday at Oman, and he took his style's death with him. I'm really grateful for that.

My family has also set up a website for people to share their memories of him. Go to to see it."

It was obviously this wasn't the final script, but his parents liked it anyways.

"Fans want stuff like Our Love and How Many Lovers to be released now when at that time all the begging was on Without You? I think we should release an EP of that stuff he played then now since we fulfilled his three-album deal, but you'll have to run a poll first."

"Okay", he said, going onto his Reddit account and making a poll of all-known 2016 live tracks to see which ones the fans want to come out most.

"Hello, I am the son of Tim Bergling. I am currently working on a school project about him, and I'm sure my teacher would love it once I finish it in time!

I've found out that you guys prefer to have some songs he played live in 2016 rather than have some "finished-by-my-parents" content. Here's a poll with a list of all of those songs:"

A day later, he came back to it and found out it had become the top post on the Avicii subreddit, and the most popular were what he expected! "Come on, I've got the final tracklist ready…":

Our Love

How Many Lovers (Those Lies)

Lord

We Burn (Faster Than Light)

Half The Man

I'll Be Gone

Heaven (Simon Aldred Vocals)

Without You (Extended UMF Version)

Forever Yours was excluded as Kygo was still yet-to-release his version, and it wouldn't be on Universal but at 8 tracks it was still a perfect EP. He had included different finished mixes of two songs at the end because they were played at the Tribute Concert in orchestrated form. His parents liked it, and they started compiling it and getting it ready for release. He announced the results on Reddit, and revealed the EP was going to be titled "AVĪCI (02)", in reference to the EP he released in 2017 of mostly-new material. This got them really hyped, and he settled off to complete his listening of all of Avicii's albums since he wanted to exclude the pre-2013 singles.


End file.
